Here in Your Arms
by Penguin-Flavored-Skittles
Summary: Ann buys a radio from Van, and well, it's a songfic I'm horrid with summaries, sorry!


Skittles: Uh... Err… Hi everyone? Yeah, guess what time it is! That's right! It's disclaimer time! Yaaay!

-throws confetti in the air-

Skittles does NOT own Harvest Moon (or any of the characters), Natsume, Marvelous Interactive Inc., or HelloGoodbye or any of their songs.

Skittles:I think I did that right... Alrighty then! Let's get this started! Yahooties!

One Friday night, Ann invited all her friends to the Inn. Why? Cause she did!

Okay so like yeah, here it goes.

Oh, yeah, one more thing… You know who Claire is the name for the Harvest Moon character you play?

Well yeah, Guess what? I changed it! It's Cassie, okay? Okay.

And depending how popular this is, I might make more fanfics for the different couples in MFoMT.

Constructive criticism is loved and appreciated.

I'M BASING THE COUPLINGS ON THE FANFIC I'M BEGINNING TO WRITE. …Okay, yeah. (They might change)

-Okaysolikeyahreadyforthesongfic?SongficSongficSongfic!!!xD-

"Hey, Guys! Look what I bought from Van!" Ann grinned as she lifted up a black radio from behind the counter.

"What… What is that?" Popuri looked at the device curiously poking and turning the knobs and buttons.

Karen downed another glass of wine. "It's a Bo- hic! Obviously…" Her speech was slurred.

Ann giggled, "Sort of, it's a radio!" She plugged it in "Van said these are from the city!"

Kai was sitting at the bar with Cliff and Gray, overheard. "Yeah, pretty much everyone has one."

Popuri looked at Kai like he was some sort of God, "You're so smart Kai!"

Gray half-chuckled and half-coughed.

Kai looked at him with an embarrassed glare. "What?"

"Hi everybody! Sorry I'm so late!" Cassie stumbled in. "There was a lot of work that had to be done after that Tsunami hi- Oh, is that a radio?" She walked over to the counter.

"Hey Cassie." Gray smiled blushing slightly under his "UMA" hat. It was obvious he really liked her. But why shouldn't he? Even though She was klutzy, she was kind and a hard worker, his grandfather always found a way to make him upset, his anger would melt away when he was with her, she was always so understanding and knew what to say.

Unfortunately, She wasn't the brightest bulb.

"Hi Cass! You lived in the city before you came here, right?" Ann welcomed her friend.

Cassie nodded. "I used to have one." She smiled shyly.

Cliff grinned, "Enough with the reminiscing, turn it on!"

Ann nodded as she plugged it in and pressed the "ON" button.

"The weather for tomorrow will be hot with the high of 9-"

Kai turned the knob that controlled the stations. "Music…music…music…"

"Hey! It's DJ HM! Here to play all the greatest hits!" Music began to play from the speakers.

"Score!"

The song that DJ HM had played had a techno-type beat to it. Then the words started.

_I like where we are _

_When we drive in your car. _

_I like where we are, __Here. _

" Kai, you wanna, uh…dance?" Popuri smiled, blushing. Kai replied by simply chuckling and grabbing her hand walking toward the middle of the Inn.

_Cause our lip can touch. _

_And our cheeks can brush. _

_Our lips can touch…__Here. _

Karen managed to hook arms with Rick, though she was very intoxicated, "Rick! Let's dance, okay?"

Rick was glaring at Kai who was dancing with Popuri when Karen hooked arms with him. "Huh? Ah…s..sure." Rick's face turned a light red.

_Cause you are the one, the one, that lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love, with you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else, I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms…_

"This is such a nice song." Elli smiled, then looked over at Doctor Trent, who replied to her glance by leading her to where everyone else were already dancing.

_I like where you sleep, _

_When you sleep next to me. _

_I like where you sleep, __Here…_

Cliff stared at Ann somewhat flustered. Cassie smiled and elbowed Ann lightly, Ann replied with a deep red blush. "Go on" Cassie mouthed encouragingly.

_Our lips can touch. _

_And our cheeks can brush. _

_Cause our lips can touch, __Here… _

Ann smiled blushing like crazy "Cliff…uh…"

"Sure"

_Cause you are the one, the one that lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else I could be, _

_But Here in your arms._

Cassie watched the couples dancing together. Though she was happy for everyone she felt a giant whole and a painful ache in her heart. Thinking of the man who she happened to fall in love with.

He was so determined, and shy, though he had a cold demeanor, she got passed that and…

"Hey" A voice called out

"Eh?" She turned around to see Gray standing behind her, hiding his face behind his hat. "Oh, Hi Gray! Isn't it so nice to see everyone having fun like this, isn't it?"

"What about yourself?"

"Huh? … Oh… Well uh…"

The redhead adjusted his hat and muttered. "You…uh…wanna dance…?"

"Dance?" Cassie turned a bright red, but his her face in her hands.

"Oh! Uh…crap…sorry…nevermind." Gray turned around to go back to his seat, upset, he didn't mean to make things awkward between them, he'd rather them be just friends then having her ignoring him. He only wanted to be with her, as close as he could be.

"Ha?! No! Wait! I…love you…"

"Hn?" Gray turned around.

"I'd…I'd love too."

_Here in your arms _

_Here in your arms. _

_Oh, here in your arms._


End file.
